


We Fight and We Argue

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, their first real fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Alec and Magnus have their first real argument over something stupid.





	

"I told you what would happen if you tried to track Jace again, Alec! Why won't you listen to me when I'm talking to you?!"

Alec and Magnus were in the penthouse, arguing over something ridiculous. Alec couldn't even remember how it all started; they'd been yelling at each other for half an hour and neither of them backed down. It wasn't in their nature.

Alec breathed heavily out through his nose before whirling around to face Magnus. "Because you keep saying things I already know! I'm not stupid, Magnus!"

Magnus looked momentarily stunned. He'd never seen Alec so angry before. Not once since they moved in together. His face was red with exertion, his hands were clenched into fists and the prominent vein on the right side of his neck bulged. "I never said you were," he replied in a quiet voice. "Nobody said you were stupid."

Alec snorted. "I'm done talking for the night. I'm also done being talked down to like a child. If anyone needs me I'll be up on the roof for the rest of the night."

Magnus scoffed. "You're not spending the night up there, are you?"

"Maybe I will!" Alec grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the couch. "Maybe I'll sleep up there just to spite you!"

As he stomped his way upstairs, Magnus felt his anger reach its peak. "You know if you're going to be a dick about it, maybe you should spend the night up there! At least now I'll have the entire bed to myself!"

The door leading to the rooftop slammed, followed by an eerie silence that Magnus hadn't heard in a long time. It was quiet....almost too quiet, and he was uncertain whether or not he should've followed up to the roof and resolved things instead of staring up at the door like a fool.

He decided to be a fool and get ready for bed. It wasn't even late enough for him yet but all the yelling and arguing took all the energy right out of him and he felt like collapsing at any second. As he stepped into the bedroom and flicked on the light, he couldn't help but notice how empty the bed looked without Alec laying there, either already asleep or sitting up reading a book.

After stripping down, he crawled under the sheets and turned off the light by snapping his fingers. The bed was cold; he half expected to feel Alec's arms wrap around his middle and feel the Shadowhunter's warm breath on the back of his neck as he shivered. But none of that happened, and Magnus continued to shiver.

Time passed. Magnus must've drifted off because when he woke up and glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, it read 2:34. Groaning, he felt a hand along the empty space beside him. Alec still wasn't in bed.

A thud made him jump, eyes flashing a golden color and hands glowing with blue flames. The bedroom door opened and the light flicked on, revealing a soaking wet Alec standing in the doorway. His clothes were drenched and clung to his long, muscular frame. His hair hung in his eyes, dripping down onto his long eyelashes. He didn't look too impressed.

"What happened to you?" asked Magnus.

"It...it started to rain," Alec grumbled. He peeled off his wet shirt and tossed it into the hamper before doing the same with his jeans. "Just wanted to take my wet clothes off. I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No," Magnus interrupted. "Don't. Sleep here. At least it's already warmed up."

Drying his hair with a towel, Alec hesitated but eventually crawled under the sheets beside Magnus. His feet accidentally touched Magnus' leg and the warlock jumped in surprise. "Sorry. I got cold up there...then it started to rain."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just come in? Or at least use a Heat rune?"

Alec shrugged but said nothing. He just pulled the comforter up over his shoulders and turned onto his side, his back to Magnus.

Saying nothing more, Magnus turned off the light again and he himself turned over onto his side, his own back facing Alec. He wasn't going to cry, at least not while Alec was there to hear him. So he took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

A pair of arms suddenly appeared around his middle, and a familiar warm breath on the back of his neck made him shiver in pleasure. He heard Alec sigh heavily behind him.

"Look....I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you today and I can't take the guilt anymore. I know you're hurting-"

"I'm fine," Magnus cut him off.

"No. You're not. You think I can't hear you trying to hold back your tears just then? It's killing me to see you this way, Magnus."

Magnus flipped over to his opposite side to face Alec. His hazel eyed Shadowhunter watched him with a sad expression on his face. "I'm fine. See? No tears."

Alec reached up with a hand. His thumb gently caressed the corner of Magnus' eye, his frown growing deeper. "Your eyes look wet. They are wet. I can feel it on my thumb."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Magnus spoke again. "I was only trying to protect you from yourself."

"I know," Alec nodded. "And I was being stubborn."

"So nothing unusual."

They both grinned and chuckled. The rain was beating down on the window, sounding like hundreds of tiny fingers tapping on the glass. Magnus found himself concentrating on the sound more than he should've, and suddenly the rain stopped abruptly.

"Did you just...." Alec began. He sat up in bed and looked out the window. "It stopped raining. Was that you?"

"Yes. Didn't mean to do it-"

"Don't apologize. It's fine. But I like the rain. It's soothing to listen to," Alec smiled softly. This was the first time he genuinely smiled all day.

"Well then. If that's the case...." Magnus slowly blinked and it began to pouring rain again. "You're not going to sleep outside in this, are you?"

Alec chuckled. "No. I think being outside once in this today is enough. I kind of like being here inde the warm sheets with you, anyway."

Magnus beamed as Alec began to pepper his neck with soft kisses. "I do too. Promise me we won't argue like that again?"

"Promise."

"And we'll always resolve our issues and won't leave anything left unsaid?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alec. I'm serious."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes. "I promise, Magnus. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Magnus kissed Alec and stroked a strand of wet hair from Alec's forehead. "Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that."


End file.
